chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deflective Telekinesis
Deflective telekinesis is a form of telekinesis which can only be used to deflect away objects, projectiles and attacks. It can only be used in defensive situations. Characters *Adam Herriford has manifested this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability. *Mark Anson gained this ability artificially from the formula. *Christie Michaelston had this ability naturally. *Akane Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Adam Herriford' Adam can deflect away objects and attacks with his mind, be they any object, projectiles such as bullets, energy-based attacks or physical attacks. The attack is then deflected away, and can sometimes be thrown back at the attacker. However, the ability cannot be used to move anything else, and cannot be used in a non-defensive situation. At first, Adam could only deflect away attacks against himself, but his ability eventually advanced to defend others too. Like normal telekinesis, line of sight and hand gestures are not completely neccessary but do make use easier, especially at first. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann can also deflect away objects telekinetically without the need for any threat or attack, due to having absorbed telekinesis, but this ability makes his defensive uses stronger. Because of this, using telekinetic abilities would usually be his first response when assailed. 'Mark Anson' Mark could telekinetically deflect away attacks, and usually threw them back at their source. However, he couldn't move objects telekinetically when he wasn't in a defensive state. He also couldn't deflect any threats he wasn't aware of it, and the threat had to be physically present in order for him to deflect it. He could repel objects even if they were created using an ability, but he couldn't deflect an ability's direct effect. 'Christie Michaelston' Christie could use this ability to telekinetically deflect away threats from herself and from other members of her team. She normally used hand gestures to activate the ability, and it is unknown whether she could use it without these at need. She could deflect away objects such as bullets and also some abilities. She couldn't move objects which are not threatening her or another person. She could, however, still access this ability in her shadow form. 'Akane Parkman' Akane's ability will enable her to deflect away objects when in defensive situations. It will allow her to protect herself and others by telekinetically repelling any attack, and occasionally she will also be able to throw the projectile or ability attack backwards towards its source. However, she won't be able to deflect punches or other physical assaults. She will also need to be aware of a threat in order to deflect it, since the ability will be consciously controlled. Similar Abilities *Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with the mind *Advanced telekinesis is a form of telekinesis which can work subatomically *Movement manipulation is the ability to manipulate different forms of movement, and incorporates telekinesis *Kinetic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate and absorb kinetic energy, and can be used telekinetically *Deflection is the ability to deflect other abilities and attacks aimed at the user *Threat redirection is the ability to redirect attacks, turning them on the attacker *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect away any abilities used at the user *Ability reflection is the ability to reflect the effects of the abilities of others back at that person *Crushing can catch and crush an attack Category:Abilities